Kingdom Hearts: Guardian of the Graveyard
by Twilightkeeper
Summary: “I’m the guardian of the Graveyard. I never asked for it, but that’s what I’ve been given. The power and knowledge of past Keyweilders in the palm of my hand…”AUPoss. KH.3


Kingdom Hearts:

Guardian of The Graveyard

By:

Twilight Keeper

Summery: _"I'm the guardian of the Graveyard. I never asked for it, but that's what I've been given. The power and knowledge of past Keyweilders in the palm of my hand…"_

Warnings: As of now, I don't think there are any. I got this idea from the secret ending of KH2, which I think is awesome but I hope they don't overdo the Kingdom Hearts things.

I don't know anything from Kingdom Hearts; the story is somewhat mine, I put flesh on bones KH gave us in the Trailer, as is Seti.

**_Spoilers_** if you haven's seen the KH2 secret ending, this will likely to be a spoiler.

With that Said:

Chapter One:

Ghosts of The Past

Sand got everywhere in this middle world. The sand tore at everything, and helped things rot away all the faster. At first glance it was impossible to say anyone could live in this world of sand and sun. Though when night did fall ice spread across the ground locking everything in a stillness that made it seem as if breathing would shatter the world.

Keyblades covered the ground. Each a tiny mark of it's presence in history. Each with a memory a story of it's own to hold and to tell. Each with a ghost of the personality that had once held it and used it to defend loved ones, or to destroy the world.

A path, like the points of a compass, run in between the four large squares of "graves". The paths were large, and had one point had grown steadily with the progress of the war. Suddenly, though, it had stopped. And nothing happened for a long time.

XXX

A girl in white picked up a Keyblade, and glanced around before quickly leaving, opening a portal and disappearing inside. She had something important to inform the new bearer, if there was one, and _she_ would not tolerate this. So she had little time.

"Please let me say what I have to." She prayed as she stepped out of the portal onto an island.

XXX

A lone figure looked out over the sands at the millions of keyblades. Three sat in the center of the paths. He held what looked like an intricate key, intricate but heavy, and wore a suit of armor that still somewhat shined despite exposure to the blowing sands and harsh sun. The helmet of his armor had two ears standing straight up, and almost like blades themselves. Walking up to him were a female and another male. And all look very similar, though the ears were different. The females were back, and the other males Curved slightly.

The exchanged no words, but instead moved toward the three wayward blades.

Each looked at the other before reaching out and taking one of the blades. Leaving as quickly as they came.

XXX

Amethyst eyes snapped open. Something wasn't right. Standing and in the process throwing off a coat/tarp, the owner of the eyes stood. She was dressed mostly in black, with belts around her upper leg and lower leg, one set on the right, the other the left. The only color was her blue jacket. One side had no sleeve at all, and the other a short one, that gave way to a black long sleeve, that again had a belt wrapped around the wrist and upper arm.

She wore boots, despite the heat, and unlike everything else didn't look worn. Her hair, while kind of short and spiked, was the color of dark gold. She glanced around, but didn't immediately know what was off. She walked along the paths of keyblades; literally thousands of them, noting a few that were fading away and would need to be taken care of.

She stopped suddenly, eyes locked on one spot in the southern square of the blades.

"Netyora."

The word was almost in audible, but now she knew what had woken her. Walking back several paces, and reach out, pulled a Keyblade so rusted it's true shape was no longer known, and pulled the key chain off. The little links snapped easily, and letting the blade it's self fall and crumble away, she pulled out a tiny silver circle, dropped the keychain in and closed it with a final snap.

The circle changed, growing, and turning into something similar to a chakram. This one golden, with red trails, but otherwise it was simple to look at. Just a circle blade. This one would be easy to use. It probably would not immediately be linked to her. If the outside world still remembered the Keyblade and the watcher of it's dead.

XXX

"Seti's awake now." The girl who had appeared suddenly looked worried. "I thought I'd have more time."

"Time for what, Netyora?" the name was odd to the three teens, but in their travel's they're heard a lot.

"To tell you everything, but I'll say as much as I can." Netyora had long hair, that was sapphire blue, and eyes that almost glittered gold. "A long time ago, Sora, there was a big war. And the Keyblade played a major role in it. Two kings, almost gods themselves, took different meanings as to what it was used for. One thought it was the destruction of universe, and thus turned to evil. The other thought it was to keep the balance of things, and thus became the good. But that confused its meaning."

"What's meaning?" the taller boy, Riku asked.

"The keyblades."

"Isn't the symbol for light?"

"No." Netyora shook her head. "While many of those chosen to wield it did chose the good side over the bad, the Keyblade it's self it only a symbol of a strong heart, and the one who holds it decides for themselves."

She glanced at her own Keyblade, which now, showed no sign of the degrading it had received in the Graveyard. The overall soft look of it, was calming. Netyora herself had not liked fighting and instead used her powers to calm and heal.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to figure that out for yourself." Netyora replied, looking again to her left. "Seti's coming, she's the one who is left to watch the old keyblades, In what was called the Graveyard. Eventually all the Keyblades find they're way there, with it the memories, power, and knowledge that the one who held it had. Seti keeps that knowledge safe and out of all hands, as she herself doesn't care about good or evil. She's old now, but she doesn't look it, and tired. She sleeps a lot."

"Seti's a—"

"No." Sora was cut off. "She can use knowledge and power from the keyblades, yes. But she fights with chakrams herself. She's not a wielder."

"Then how did she become the…uh…"

"Guardian of the Graveyard?"

"Yeah."

"That's a long story. And I don't have enough time to tell it." Netyora sighed. "But that's off track, I need to tell you that the war is going to start again. Someone had been sneaking into the Graveyard."

"Isn't Seti supposed to prevent that?" Riku asked.

"Like I said, she's mentally old, and spends a lot of her time sleeping. No person should have to live forever, and Seti has been stretched for a long time. Nothing has happened in years, before you got the Keyblade, so she…let herself sleep. I'm worried she didn't noticed the one because of it."

"But she's awake now."

"That's right. And—" Netyora stood up, and set the blade in the ground. "Please don't worry about me."

"Why would we…"

At that moment, something tore through the air, and the rapidly fading Netyora, snapping the keychain, from it's place on the Keyblade. Then, someone who looked to be their age, with purple eyes, and burnt gold hair, picked it up, looked at it for a moment. Before crushing it. Going to her weapon, she picked it up, and clicked it.

The yellow chakram got much smaller, and turned silver. It was then stuck into the girl's pants pocket.

"What did you do that for?"

The purple eyes turned toward Sora but said nothing, though Sora noticed a piece similar to what Roxas had worn, at the top of the zipper of her shirt, it stood out because the stone in the center was bright red, before she vanished, disappearing into nothing it seemed.

"Who was that?" Sora asked his two friends. "What about that?"

"I think it may have been Seti." Riku said looking at the remains of the white Keyblade, now only splitters and rust. "But we should bury those."

"Yeah, we should." Kairi agreed. "She didn't seem to tired to me."

Sora didn't know if that were true or not. Seti's eyes, if that's who it was, had looked odd to him. Beyond their color, an odd expression was hidden away deep. But he nodded. "Yeah, let's do that."

So? So far so good right? I just had to type this. I'll try to finish Danger of Despair, but I'm not really liking how that's going, and this seems so much better to me. Anyway, please review, as they always make my days better.

I can't say for sure when the next chapter is going to be up. What did you guys think of Seti's weapon? Or her just casually snapping off the Keychain? I somehow thought it was wrong, but it made a cool idea.

As for Seti, I keep picturing her as looking like Sora, and her outfit is supposed to be a mix of Sora and Cloud with a few pieces of my own. Well, bye then.


End file.
